Wedding Bells
by thatsformetoknow
Summary: 'Meowth's right... That's completely impractical. How would we fake a wedding anyway? You can't fake a wedding' - 'You mean, we actually get married, just with you looking like Jessebelle. I'll still end up married to either Jessebelle or you.' - 'But we can't just ask the twerps for help! The twerps of all people! They'd never help us anyway'


James rushed over to Jessie, cradling her slightly as he sat her up. 'Are you okay, Jessie?'

Jessie wriggled out of his grip and nodded. 'I'm sick of this.'

'Sick of what?' Meowth asked, brushing himself off.

'This! Everything! All we do is spend all of our salary on stupid machines that don't work and then battle the twerps, lose, get electrocuted, blast off and get bruised and cut up. And then we get yelled at by the boss. What's the point?'

'But Jessie... I thought you loved this job...'

'Do you? Can you honestly tell me that you are loving this James? We don't have beds to sleep on. We don't eat every day, and if we do we sometimes have to share a biscuit. We spend our lives following ten year olds that we can't even beat! Haven't you ever wanted something else?'

'All I ever wanted is right here.'

'So you enjoy all of this? You _enjoy _getting your skin ripped open on rocks, and purple bruises that you're lucky I have make-up to hide. You actually _like _not eating? Sleeping in thin little sleeping bags?'

'You're just focusing on the bad parts Jess.' Meowth cut in before she could reel off any more reasons on why their lives were so bad.'

'And what are the good parts then?' Jessie sneered, she had honestly had enough of this, and those two weren't even agreeing with her that their lives in Team Rocket were terrible!

'We're free. I have all that I could ever need right here. You, Meowth, and freedom; that's enough for me.'

'You don't understand.' Jessie huffed and went over to the balloon to take out the sleeping bags so they could set up camp for the night. She made sure to put James' and Meowth's on extra bumpy pieces of ground. They'd come around, she'd get her way in the end.

{xxx}

'What do we have for dinner?' James whined for about the sixth time that evening.

'I'm getting to that, stop whining! You know how I can't stand it!'

'But I'm hungry!'

'You're always hungry.' Jessie took out a rather small loaf of bread and split it into three pieces.

'There. Now stop your whining.'

'Thanks, Jessie.'

Jessie rolled her eyes. And James had said that he didn't mind not having more to eat. He was always, _always_ hungry.

After they had eaten, they climbed into their sleeping bags and just as James was drifting off to sleep, Jessie shot out of her sleeping bag and sat down by the fire.

'Jessie?' He mumbled sleepily.

'Yeah?'

'Why aren't you sleeping?'

'I've had an idea. Now shh.'

'Okay.' James settled back down and closed his eyes.

Both James and Meowth were both deep in sleep by the time Jessie's brain had stopped coming up with ideas.

It was easy, why had she ignored the idea in the first place?

They should just fake a wedding and run away with the money!

But of course, that was easier said than done. They would have to somehow keep Jessebelle put somewhere, and make absolute sure that she didn't escape while she- Jessie, would dress up like Jessebelle and pretend to marry James.

{xxx}

The next thing she knew, she was being shaken awake. 'Jessie?'

'Hmm?' Jessie opened her eyes and sat up.

'Why were you sleeping by the fire?'

She looked around and saw that she had indeed been sleeping by the fire. Her eyes lit up, when she remembered last night though. 'Must have fallen asleep.' She shrugged. 'But listen. I've had a sort of idea.'

'I hope it's good because we're due to get this month's salary tomorrow.' Meowth said, coming to join his friends by the pile of sticks that had previously been the fire.

'Well... I might need a bit of help developing it, but I have had a thought...'

'Which is?' Meowth prompted.

'You know what I said yesterday? Well, I've been thinking... Why don't we just fake a wedding and run with the money?'

'How hard did you hit your head yesterday Jess?' Meowth asked, suddenly inspecting her head very closely.

'Meowth's right... That's completely impractical. How would we fake a wedding anyway? You can't fake a wedding!'

'That's the thing, we might just be able to.'

James sighed, he knew that look that Jessie had on her face. That was the look she wore when she was determined about something, and he knew that she wouldn't give up until she had her way. 'And just _how _do you fake a wedding then?'

'Well, apparently, according to Meowth, I look like that fiancé of yours. So I just dress up like her and we keep her hostage somewhere. Then we just fake the wedding!'

'You mean, we actually get married, just with you looking like Jessebelle. I'll still end up married to either Jessebelle or you.'

'Ah... Unless... We could get a fake vicar. Then it wouldn't be legal.'

'But my mother and father already have everything planned out for me.'

'Well you just tell them that either you get to plan the wedding entirely yourself with the help of Meowth and I, or you don't get married at all. Then, we get a fake vicar, do the rest and your inheritance will be ours by the end of the week. And it's already Wednesday.'

'How do we get a fake vicar?'

'Why are you choosing _now _to be smart and think of all the questions?'

'Because it won't work otherwise?'

'Ugh. Fine. Well we just get someone to pretend to be a vicar. Simple.'

'You might say that, Jessie. But _who_? Who would be willing to help us that we could trust?'

'I don't know...'

'Wait a second... You don't think...? If we told them that it meant we wouldn't be after Pikachu any more, do you think the twerps could help us? That older one might be able to pass off as a vicar, and as long as there are no girls around he should be able to read out of a book.'

'I am not going to the twerps for help, James. You're insane.'

'This was your idea.'

'But we can't just ask the twerps for help! The _twerps _of all people! They'd never help us anyway!'

**A/N: I know I know, its terrible, I wrote this ages ago after I realised what Jessie actually meant by what she said in Holy Matrimony. So yeah I guess this happened, I doubt ill continue as im more sort of into writing Frozen and Animal Crossing at the mo, but idk maybe.**

**Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
